


New Moon

by french_crap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Siblings, new moon, tw metaphor for aids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_crap/pseuds/french_crap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Moon and the half of Teddy that is affected by lycanthropy is being pulled into deep, restless sleep. He never feels more alone than in those nights where the sky is dark and no moon shines over Hogwarts. Luckily, there is always at least one person ready to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a changed drabble based on the prompt "your muse to cuddle up next to mine while asleep". And I just really needed those two. Sibling friendship <3

The moon was completely gone, leaving the night sky ruthlessly dark and Teddy exhausted.

Ever since he could remember, it had always been a constant battle against the draining fatigue. Around Full Moon, he was tired during the day because at night his veins filled with energy that was proper to all those who suffered from the same disease as he did. Around New Moon, he was tired during the night, because without a moon, there was no life.

In his restless sleep, which was now almost lasting for more than twenty hours, Teddy would dream in brief, startling episodes of everything that came into his mind whenever he looked at the moon. Dreams of how Rowle, the son of an elitist pureblood, had read this book about werewolves, refusing to tell him why he was learning about those, because ‘It’s none of your business, Lupin’. How they had both known that it was very much his business because only a few weeks prior, Rowe had glared at Teddy with so much venom in his eyes that not even the bite of a snake would have hurt more.

"Bugger off, or I bite you and make you one of us."

"Stay away from me", had been the disgusted reply to this joke. A joke which, despite never having been proved wrong or right, was weaved into threads of truth and which drenched Teddy’s blood with fear of messing up one day, of acting without thinking, and of harming someone who did not deserve it.

No one deserved this. Not the endless sleepless nights, not the endless nights of sleep. And surely not the actual disease; your body ripping and cracking apart once a month, brutally and recklessly, making you forget who you are, making you hurt those you love, while your soul simmers away, falling apart slowly over the years because there is too little understanding and too much of ‘Don’t touch me’. 

Dreams of how everything would make so much more sense if he wasn’t so alone. How everything would hurt so much less if his mother, too, had hissed like Rowe had. ‘Stay away, don’t touch me’. How everything could stop now, how nothing would have ever started.

Teddy would wake up between the dreams, but the startle would never remain long enough to keep him awake, yielding to the exhaustion too fast, and he’d fall asleep few minutes later again, sucked into nothingness and strange images of his own mind.

“Teddy-bear?” Teddy heard a familiar voice murmuring, close, so close to him. He had never had the courage to tell Lily how little ‘bear’ suited him. How he was not strong and fierce. How he was the son of a wolf, in desperate need of being with others, while always being pushed to wander alone, aimlessly, looking for your soul and howling at the moon.

Arms came to be wrapped around him and Teddy felt a warm, comfortable breath exhaling against the crook of his neck. They lay still, and Teddy struggled to fight away the exhaustion, just so he wouldn’t miss what Lily had to say, why she was here, why she wasn’t in her own dorm, why she wasn’t hissing like Rowe had, hissing like Teddy’s mother should have, why she wasn’t staying away. But the moon was gone, and with it all of Teddy’s energy, and so he slipped away into sleep before he could hear an answer to any of those questions. The last thing he remembered was being pulled closer and his lips curling into a smile.


End file.
